Analytische biochemie
1feb 2014 voormiddag 1) MDL wat is het belang van Cu, Au en Ag. In welke technieken komen ze voor, welke functie vervuvullen ze, voor/nadelen, hoe werkt het,... 2) J Robben databanken spelen een belangrijke rol in sequentie analyse, leg uit (hij wil alles over MS, MSMS, b/y ionen, sequentie,PMF...) 3)waarin verschillen en gelijken HPLC en FPLC 4) oefening 24 januari 2014 namiddag 1) MDL: leg isotachoforese uit, de 2 soorten elektroforese die hiervan gebruik maken en een hypermoderne techniek van isotachoforese (isotachoforese on a chip) 2) PD: vraagjes over de AAS en de verschillende componenten ervan in de opstelling. 3) leg de werking van de geiger-muller telbuis uit en bespreek de voor en nadelen van de techniek 4) oefening: zoals in oefenzitting chromatografie oef 9 (voorbeeld examenvraag) maar dan ook met zelf elutievolume af te leiden door grafiek op te stellen... + bereid buffer die hier gebruikt wordt... 24 Jan 2014 Robben en ... - Leg LC-ESI-MS/MS uit en de verschillende componenten, .. - Ionenuitwisselingschromatografie uitleggen aan de hand van pH-gradient en zoutgradient - Welke analytische biochemie technieken worden er gebruikt voor HemoglobineS te karakteriseren. - Oef op 2D-PAGE (dus pI en Moleculaire massa) en oef op gelfiltratie en Na-fosfaatbuffer 23 Jan 2014 - SEC uitleggen en hoe de Mr bepaald wordt - Glucose-sensor uitleggen - Western blotting - Oefening over radio-isotopen en bufferbereiding 22 Jan 2014 Proffen: Dedecker (voor vraag 2) en een andere naam (sillimans ofzo) voor vraag 1, je word random aangeduid voor ofwel vraag 1 ofwel vraag 2 mondeling te doen. De rest van de vragen moet schriftelijk. 1. Van Deemter vergelijking adhv grafiek uitleggen en zeggen wat de B-term precies inhoud. De totale Van Deemter is gegeven. 2. Fotospectrometrische opstelling tekenen van dubbelstraalspectrometer. Eerst stralingsbron, dan golf selectie, etc. En bij elke stap de beste keuze uitleggen. (als ge dit mondeling hebt, kijkt hij ook welke andere ge kunt geven, dus als ge zegt PMT als detector, vraagt hij welke alternatieven er zijn enz) Dedecker is ne aangename mens om mondeling mee te doen. 3. Heel de afleiding van het begin van elektroforese uit de doeken doen, van qE - fv = ... tot en met waarom vaste dragers gebruikt worden en elektro-endosmose. 4. Oef zoals oef 2 van werkzitting over massaspectometrie: a) dus eerst verschillend-geioniseerde peptiden en dan moet je gemiddelde van zo'n tabelletje bepalen (dus uw Mr van het peptide) + b) Trypsine knipping van een staal en dan moet je de AZseq bepalen. 24 Jan 2013 Proffen: R. Vancraenenbroeck, V. De Wever 1. Ip en Mr afleiden uit grafiek, SEC en IEC uitleggen adhv de grafiek, bufferberekening 2. Fotospectrometrische opstelling tekenen 3. Tekening van potentiometer en potentiostaat gegeven, bolletjes kleuren ivm welke begrippen relevant waren op deze methoden (galvanische cel/ constante spanning/ elektrolyse/ ...) + uitleggen adhv tekening wat het nut is van de werkelektrode, referentie-elektrode en hulpelektrode. 4. Begrippen: interne standaard, externe standaard, standaardisatie adhv spectrometrie uitleggen 5. Grafiek met dichtheid tegenover sedimentatiecoefficient (van verschillende componenten van de eukaryote cel, dan voor 3 stalen zeggen hoe je ze met centrifugatie kan scheiden (adhv de gegevens uit de grafiek: verschil in dichtheid/sedimentatiecoefficient) 6. Welke omgevingsfactoren beinvloeden de sedimentatiecoefficient? Formule gegeven. 7. EOF uitleggen en bij welke techniek kan dat voorkomen? --> DNA ) 8. Uit een E. Coli wil je DNA polymerase uithalen en je hebt al een geschikte extractiebuffer. -Hoe kunnen drukverschillen helpen bij je extractie? (Sonicatie?) -Indien je een EXTREEM hoge concentratie van aceton of SDS hebt, waarom is dit dan een nadeel voor u staal. (denaturerend?) Examenverloop: Dit examen is schriftelijk, afhankelijk van de oefening wordt rekenmachine wel of niet toegestaan. Examenvragen kunnen letterlijk terugkomen: de vragen op 29 Aug 2011 (even rijen) waren volledig dezelfde als de vragen op 1 Sept 2010. Edit: Sinds 2012 doceert prof. Simon De Meyer het vak Analytische Biochemie. Gebruik van een rekentoestel tijdens het examen is niet toegelaten. 26 Jan 2012 Vraag 1: In het labo beschik je over een gekend eiwit dat opgelost is in een fosfaatbuffer. Voor een volgend experiment dat je wil uitvoeren met het eiwit, mag er echt geen fosfaat aanwezig zijn. Geef technieken om het fosfaat uit de buffer te verwijderen. Waar is het principe van deze technieken op gebaseerd? Welke techniek zou je uiteindelijk kiezen? Waarom? Vraag 2: Op basis van welke eigenschappen worden deeltjes gescheiden bij elektroforese? Verklaar de factoren die de mobiliteit beïnvloeden. Wat is er zo karakteriserend aan isotachoforese? Geef een veel gebruikte toepassing hiervan en leg uit. Vraag 3: 1 integrale oefening (vul aan aub..) 31 Jan 2011 (even) 1) Leg uit( en teken): Een dubbelstraalspectrofotometer en vergelijk met een Diode-Arrayspectrofotometer . 2) Leg SDS-page uit: Wat gebeurd er in het stapelgel en in de overgang van het stapelgel naar het scheidend gel? Wat is het verschil tussen het stapelgel en scheidend gel? 3) Wat kan men doen als voorbereiding op ionenwisselingschromatografie van eiwitten? 4) Als bij massaspectometrie de m/z waarde gegeven is, hoe kan men dan de M waarde eruit berekenen? 5) Oefening massaspectometrie: Verschillende m/z waarden zijn gegeven en je moet de M waarden berekenen. En bereken de aminozuursequentie ( verschillende m/z waarden gegeven). 31 jan 2011 (oneven) 1.Ionenwisselaarschromatografie voor eiwitten 2. Welke parameters van een molecule zijn van belang bij een scheiding in een centrifuge met een dichtheidsgradiënt ? 3. Heel de hydrofobe interactiechromatografie uit de doeken doen en toepassen op eiwitten, voorspelling van elutie. 4. 2D-elektroforese : werking en voordelen 5. Oefening : centrifugatie : bereken de snelheid van bezinking met gegeven R, bereken centrifugaal veld in aantal g en centrifugatie gebeurt in een fosfaatbuffer : geef pH (gegeven : PK'=6,7) en I van deze buffer. '1 sept 2010' 1. Ribosomen bestaan uit 70S en 30S partikels. Welke informatie haal je uit deze parameter S? Staaf uw antwoord met formules die je afleidt vertrekkende van basiswetten uit de fysica. 2. Hoe kan je hydrofobe, niet geladen moleculen scheiden met capillaire elektroforese? Leg uit in detail. 3. Bespreek de rol van de gebruikte pH bij de scheiding van eiwitten via ionenwisselaarschromatografie. Welke techniek kan je gebruiken om de optimale pH te kiezen? Leg deze techniek uit. 4. Massaspectrometrie is een krachtige wijze voor analyse van de massa's van moleculen. Maar deze techniek bepaalt m/z. Hoe komt met aan de juiste z-waarde? 5. Vraagstuk waarbij figuur van 2D-PAGE van een 10-tal eiwitten is gegeven. Van 3 eiwitten is gegeven dat ze voor de PAGE tetrameren waren. #Duid + en - pool aan voor zowel IEF als SDS en argumenteer, #Schets het elektroforetisch patroon van 4 bepaalde eiwitten indien natieve PAGE was gebruikt in plaats van SDS en leg uit (1 van deze 4 eiwitten was een tetrameer). #2 bepaalde eiwitten naar gelpermeatiechromatografie (bereik: Mr 15 000-200 000). Welke Kd waarde verwacht je voor deze eiwitten? (1 van de eiwitten lag onder het bereik, de andere was een tetrameer.) '13 jan 2009 ' #Hoe bepaal je de sedimentatiecoëfficiënt en waarvoor kan je ze gebruiken? #Bespreek twee methoden om de concentratie van eiwitten te bepalen. Bespreek hun validiteit. #In de huidige moleculaire biologie kent men verschillende methoden die het opzuiveren van eiwitten gemakkelijker maken. Beschrijf er twee. #Bespreek de parameters van gelpermeatie chromatografie en hoe kan je de kwaliteit van de scheiding bepalen. #Oefening: massaspectrometrie + bepaling van aminozuursequentie. '21 jan 2009 ' #Bespreek Maldi-tof. #Hoe kan je niet geladen moleculen scheiden met elektroforese in oplossing? Hoe kan je de kwaliteit van de scheiding beoordelen? #je beschikt over een kolom voor HIC en ionenwisselaarschromatografie. Bespreek beide technieken en hoe kan je ze optimaal gebruiken in het lab? (volgorde, tussenstappen) #pH-elektroden: waar moet je op letten? #Oefening over sedimentatie, te berekenen: #*Centrifugaal veld #*Tijd en afstand van sedimentatie #*De situatie na tijd x